


Another Love

by CandaceMarie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Series 3, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceMarie/pseuds/CandaceMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short song fic to the song Another Love by Tom Odell. I wrote this three days before series three started. In my excitement for the series, I contemplated what John's time without Sherlock must have been like- this fic was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love

John tried to move on.

With Sherlock gone it would be all too easy for John to go back to how he was before meeting Sherlock, after becoming an invalid. But John couldn't. He couldn't let himself become that man again. If he went back to being that man then it would be as if Sherlock never existed. It would make everything Sherlock had done for him become undone, make it seem as if none of it had ever happened. And that hurt more than the pain of moving on with his life without Sherlock.

 _“I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_  
 _But it's so cold and I don't know where_  
_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_  
_But they won't flower like they did last spring”_

The first year was hard. John knew he had every right to grieve, but he refused to wallow in his sadness. He moved out of the flat, because he couldn't see it as anything other than _their_ flat. It was too hard. He didn't see Greg and Mrs. Hudson nearly enough, because it only brought up memories of the man that had introduced them. He become the man that had no friends once again. The first year was hard.

Then he met Mary.

 _“And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_  
 _But my hands been broken, one too many times_  
_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_  
_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose”_

Mary helped him move on. Helped him start a new life. Mary loved him, and he tried to love Mary with the same intensity but... he couldn't. What he had felt for Sherlock... anything else dulled in comparison, a temporary flicker like the flame of a candle right before its wick was drowned in wax.

 _“I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours_  
 _But I sang 'em all to another heart_  
 _And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love_  
_But all my tears have been used up”_

Mary understood that he was damaged. That he couldn't give her what she gave him, so she gave for the both of them. And it was enough to keep him going. Enough for Sherlock to become a dull ache in his heart, always present but made better by the love Mary gave him. And he kept going. Kept going until he didn't have to keep going anymore, because Sherlock came back. He stopped being dead.

_“Another love, another love”_

 


End file.
